


To Viscountess Bridgerton, Love Duke & Duchess of Hastings.

by tomato_toastie



Category: Bridgerton (TV), Bridgerton Series - Julia Quinn
Genre: F/M, Family Bonding, Happy Ending, Matchmaking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29580015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomato_toastie/pseuds/tomato_toastie
Summary: In which Simon extends a wedding gift to Kate.
Relationships: Anthony Bridgerton/Kate Sheffield
Comments: 25
Kudos: 183





	To Viscountess Bridgerton, Love Duke & Duchess of Hastings.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extra chapter from Meet the Bridgertons and takes place after Chapter 2 (Benedict). I published this work separately because:-  
> 1\. Technically Simon is not a Bridgerton, and  
> 2\. Him and Kate have already met. 
> 
> Can be read as a standalone too! Enjoy :)

Katharine Sheffield woke to the twittering sounds of early morning birds. Crisp, fresh country air filled her lungs as she delayed waking for a few moments longer. Simple pleasures for a simple girl. Should she venture to the market for some bread today? Mary would like some cakes for tea surely. She opened her eyes to start her day, fully expecting to see the cracks on the ceiling in her bedroom in Somerset. 

Instead she is met with a crack-less ceiling and is momentarily disoriented as to where she is as she sits up and takes in her palatial surroundings. Then it hit her.

The bee. 

The matrons' faces. 

The proposal.

The gazebo. 

The announcement at supper. 

Everything comes crashing down at once. A ton of stones dropped in her stomach. It was so easy to dismiss everything that happened yesterday as a fever dream. She glanced at Edwina's bed and found it empty. She must have gone to Mary's room. 

Kate took a moment to herself before getting out of bed. From her vantage point through the opened curtains, she could see the picturesque grounds of Aubrey Hall. She could have sat there for hours, just admiring the transformation that comes with the movement of the sun.

Kate took a few steadying breathes before getting out of bed to start what would be a very busy day for the soon to be viscountess.

🌷

Throughout the morning, Kate has been kept very busy indeed. She has had to repeat the same spiel of how her and the viscount met and how they had formed an attachment over the past few weeks. They gasped when she told them that he proposed on the grounds earlier in the day before the announcement at supper. 

She felt a simplified and embellished version of events is preferable to, well, being forced to marry because of a bee. 

The Bridgerton sisters stood by her side in shifts as they diverted some of the more impolite questions and comments with a raised eyebrow and a twittering remark. This is what it is like to be a Bridgerton it seems. Kate wonders if she will ever develop such confidence and skills of deflection. 

By midday, she was numb from excessive smiling and nodding. She tried to keep from groaning when she suddenly came upon the realization that it will get worse when they leave Kent. 

As she stood with another gaggle of ladies, an authoritative male voice from behind her cut through the conversation. 

"Lady Bridgerton, would you indulge me with a moment of your time?" 

All conversation stopped as Kate turned and was faced with a serious and intimidating Simon Basset, the Duke of Hastings. 

"Your grace?" she inquired with a raised eyebrow, "Lady Bridgerton is across the room." 

"You should start getting used to it," he scoffed imperiously and offers his arm to her, "A word, if it pleases you." Although disguised as a request, she knew that refusal was not a viable option. He wears his dukedom well it seems. 

For a moment she wanted to refuse him, just to see how this overbearing duke would react. But his small secret smile piqued her curiosity. So, she took his arm. 

He led her away from the ladies and began to address her in a softer tone of voice, "Apologies for dragging you away from your adoring audience." 

"Your grace?" she asked, suspiciously. He did not seem apologetic at all. 

"You seemed to be in need of some rescuing." he explained, grinning down at her. "I am very aware of how stifling crowded female attention could be, even from one's own family." 

She could not help but let out an amused huff and a smile, her first real one today. He led her to one of the big windows adorning the drawing room. "Then I would offer my fondest gratitude."

Simon took a moment to study her. A wallflower, Eloise had remarked earlier in the week, when describing Kate Sheffield. Intelligent and witty were other words used to describe her, as well devoted and steadfast. As she looked out onto the grounds of Aubrey Hall, he too turned towards the window before speaking. "Actually, there was another reason for my interruption." 

Kate turned to face the duke and waited for him to continue. 

"The duchess and I would like to extend your wedding gift."

"Oh…" The mention of her upcoming nuptials sucked all the mirth out of her. "Thank you, for thinking of us," she replies graciously, smiling. 

"Us?" he exclaimed. "Oh no, you are mistaken. The gift is for you." 

"For me?" she asks in confusion. He nods, and since he does not continue, she pushes forward to uncover the mystery. "And what is this gift exactly?" 

"A door." 

"A door, your grace?" 

"Just Simon, if you please." he scoffed and continued seriously. "We would like to gift you a door, always open to you, for any reason. No questions asked." He stared at her then, driving the point home.

Her face is wrought with confusion,"I... do not understand." 

Simon takes a deep breath and softens his features. He doesn't want to scare her, just to explain the seriousness of the gift. "If for whatever reason my insufferable brother-in-law slights you and you are in need of a stronghold, our doors are always open to you." 

"Until the idiot comes to his senses and grovels for your forgiveness, of course." he adds with a slight smirk. He can almost see the wheels in her head turning, trying to make sense of this unusual gift.

She released an amused huff before turning back to face the windows. Her face filled with bewilderment. "Forgive me for sounding ungrateful but, why extend such a gift?" 

"I gathered from my wife that you do not have any paternal protections in place to deal with titled men. So, my wife and I offer such protections to you." Daphne had mentioned that her family is not well to do and there was no man acting as her chaperone or protector in London. It was just the two sisters and their mother. 

Kate lowers her head, feeling every ounce of weight on her shoulders at the implication of something new to worry about. "That is very kind of the both of you to extend such a gift to me." she says, trying to sound grateful. How should one react upon being offered such a strange albeit powerful gift? Moreover, at said gift being offered by one's future brother and sister-in-law? 

A gift of protection and security, should she need it. 

Does she? 

To a casual observer, there was nothing amiss in her placid demeanor. Simon however, sought harder. Her eyes clouded over a touch, almost solemn, and a lightly clenched jaw betrays her serene appearance. 

He knew that he needed to reassure her before she sinks further, so he continued delicately, "And by and by, the answer to your unspoken questions is no". He playfully bumped her shoulder with his to keep her present in the moment. Because it is important she stays present. 

Her face scrunched in mock admonishment at him and huffed. "No?" she asserts, trying not to laugh at his sudden playfulness. When he just replies with a smile, she pushes on, "And what pray tell are these unspoken questions that require that answer?" 

He turns to regard her seriously but his smile remains as he answers, "No, he will not stray from you even if you bar him from your bed." 

"No, in our many years of friendship and debauchery, I have never seen him quite as enamoured with any woman as he is with you." 

"And no, you will never redeem the gift that was offered." 

Kate searched his face and only saw sincerity. With each simple statement, he puts some of her inner fears to rest. She could already feel herself getting lighter and her chest expanded with relief. The first two declarations needed further dissecting in her own time. So, she decided to focus on the third. 

"Then why extend such a gift if you are so sure that it would not be redeemed?" she asks, inquisitively. 

"Because presently you do not look like a debutante who is deliriously ecstatic to be wed to a wealthy and connected viscount." he reasons. The slight tilt of his head challenges her to deny his reasoning. 

He tears his gaze away to offer her some semblance of privacy before continuing, "And since the both of you have not shown any outright disgust in each other's presence, I deduce that some anxiety may be present. Thus, our offer for sanctuary to curb some of the unease that may be clouding you." 

His manner was so blasé and forthright, it was as if he was dictating the properties of tea biscuits. 

She almost outwardly gaped at his reasoning but caught herself at the last second. Was it too obvious that something was amiss? No, neither Edwina nor Mary had remarked on any negative displays of emotion. She needs to be more careful it seems, especially around her keen-eyed future brother-in-law. "You are much too observant, your grace."

"Simon, please. You and I may not be related by blood, but our children will be." 

They then stood silently for a few beats while facing the windows, taking in the scenery. "I do not have anything to fear, do I?" she whispers. The question is so simple yet so heavy. 

Simon did not know if it was directed at him or she was just voicing her thoughts out loud. This glimpse of vulnerability is rarely expressed in people like them. The only or eldest child who needed to be strong always. Either way, he knew that he had to provide her with the answer to the question that no one else could or would answer, save Anthony himself. If anyone knew Anthony outside his own family and could attest to his character, it would be Simon. 

"No."

At the corner of his eye, he saw a solidifying nod as she built her walls back up. He almost sighs in relief that she would put her faith in his judgement. The belief in a stranger as of two days ago and her future brother-in-law. 

Kate took a moment to compose herself. There has been much gloom in her heart of late and the time has come to exorcise some of them. She turned to him with a cheeky grin and said, "I thank you for the gift but I feel you may be right in it staying unredeemed." 

He turns his body to face her now, arms crossed to mirror hers, "I am personally of the notion that you would simply kick him out on his arse if he even thinks of slightling you."

"And you would be the one to attest to my character?" she retorts arrogantly. 

"Well, one needs to be of strong character to be married into this family, and you have shown to have it in spades," he puts on a pondering pose, "and you forget that I bore witness to your bloodthirst not two days prior."

She reacted in mock offence as she slapped his arm lightly. Simon laughed at her reaction which in turn caused her to burst out into fits of laughter. It felt good to laugh after almost a day of stress and worry. 

"I was quite a menace, wasn't I?" she says between fits of laughter. 

"Nonsense! Whatever you did landed you a viscount. There is no doubt that you would have gotten a prince if one was nearby and you applied yourself." he scoffs in mock seriousness. 

"Ah yes. Who would want a damsel of good breeding when you could have a bloodthirsty wrench who could defeat you and cause life-long humiliation?" she sighs dramatically. 

This is how a bride should look, Simon thought. Careless and happy, filled with only joyous thoughts of her upcoming nuptials. He never thought he would have a bride to nurture but when he did, he missed his chance with Daphne as both of them were wallowing in their imagined sorrows. So, he thought that he would pay it forward to his best friend's bride. 

Between bouts of laughter and their ridiculous discussion, Simon spots a smouldering viscount at the corner of his eye. Walking towards them in a sedate manner, trying not to draw attention to the raging emotions playing on his face. Simon smirks, "Ah, your shining knight emerges to save you from my evil clutches."

Kate glances at the direction of Simon's gaze curiously and notes Anthony coming their way. He must have just entered the drawing room. "Clutches? Really?" she chimed as she returned her attention to Simon. 

Before any more words were spoken, Anthony Bridgerton came upon their little gathering. "Hastings… What are you doing with my fiancée?" 

Both the Duke of Hastings and the future Viscountess Bridgerton raised an eyebrow at the menacing tone in Viscount Bridgerton's voice.

Kate was mostly curious. 

Simon was close to bursting. Seeing his friend and brother-in-law fuming with jealousy makes quite an entertaining image. He wonders if he could get Benedict over fast enough to capture this moment forevermore. 

"Hastings?" Kate questions Simon, effectively ignoring the fire breathing dragon beside her. 

He smiles slyly to her, as if sharing a secret. "He calls me Hastings when he is particularly cross with me."

"Ah, I see." She nods in understanding. 

"Hastings is preferable to Basset though. I have learned to assume my fighting stance in those instances." he continues thoughtfully. 

"Shall I endeavour to move out of the way when he calls you anything but your given name?" she inquires. 

"I feel that would be wise," he replies seriously. "Please do not spare Daphne my heroics if you are present."

Anthony cleared his throat loudly, properly annoyed at being ignored. 

Simon finally addresses his brother-in-law's question in a blasé attitude, "Just taking some of Miss Sheffield's precious diminishing moments of freedom before she is leg shackled to you and barred from any male within a 5 foot radius." 

He says it with such a straight face that Kate had to turn away to hide her amusement. Which, in turn, caused Simon to break his serious act and laugh. The viscount was not amused. 

"Shall we take a turn about the room?" Anthony seethes as he offers his arm to Kate. It was the second time today that she is faced with an irrefusable request. 

Kate felt that she had had her fill of teasing her intended for one day and took his arm in lieu of an apology. She felt warmth blooming in her from where she is attached to her fiancé, his scent enveloping her. That is something she hopes to never tire of. 

Before Anthony whisks her away, she turns her head towards the Duke of Hastings. She excuses herself with "Simon" and bows her head. 

Kate tried to convey her gratitude for lightening some of the burdens she had been carrying with a grateful smile. No other gift could ever compare to what he had given her. 

Some peace of mind. 

Simon understood and smiled back at her. He responds with, "Lady Bridgerton'' and bows his head to her.

Anthony gazed between them, bemused and miffed, as he led his fiancée away. 


End file.
